Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-130.226.87.137-20181007080027
I will go on a rant, about something that annoys the hell out of me, and it will be long so sorry. I know that many people have already commented on it, but I still constantly see people on reddit and other forums that just say Ainz is evil and say some of his deeds to prove their point and do not look at all on the context of Ainz or the world that overlord is in and rejects all points to the contrary. seriously some people cant seem to accepted that overlord is a borderline grimdark universe and to be a nice, paragon of virtue, hero of all things good and nice is a VERY easy way to get yourself killed one way or another. Many seem to view overlord from our relative safe and good world(say what you want, but compared to the past and the worlds of overlord we have a good life today) and not the grimdark ruined world Ainz is from or the new world there he is now. nearly if not all of modern nations today is build on countless corpses and now dead cultures and religions. The Romans and ancient Greeks that so many people see as light for the westeren civilizations had massive slave economics and were quite xenophobic. So what if Ainz kills hundreds of thousands in war? many today defend the US using nukes on Japan in WW2 to end the fighting, so why cant Ainz do the same on just the soldiers of the kingdom? Ainz killed the workers? he ask them why they accpeted the job and they say they want money and he put a shit ton of gold on his front door and they could just take and leave but they go deeper into the Nazarick. The Emperor wanted to start a massive famine and maybe a civil war in the kingdom and that world have kill or destoyed more lives then Ainz have so far killed, why did the emperor do this? So he could conqurer the kingdom easy(other words poltics and pragmatics). Slane constantly do genocide and enslave non-humans. beastmen are eating the people of the dragon kingdom. There is a fucking Troll kingdom that see an 6 months old human fetuse as food and serve it to their guest. The Paladin Remedios would kill a non-human baby for the crime of been a non-human (insted of, you know raise it to not hate humans?) and was wiling to kill Ainz even if doing so would unleash his undead army on the human nations and kill god knows how many, why you ask so the holy kingdom does not taken advantage of by their human neighbor (other words politics and pragamtics). So no, Ainz is not evil compared to the world he lives in. He advance his and Nazarick´s interest no matter the cost, like everybody else! and even in OUR world there is constantly wars and conflicts done out of greed, power and politics (genocide, terrorist, dictatorships etc.)